Cloud Drabbles
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Oneshot drabbles between Ay and Sakura, not a multi chapter story, just a series of one shots all rolled into one, each one is different and the time line will switch up constantly
1. Brave Heart

"Geez Lady Tsunade" seventeen year old Sakura Haruno grumbled under her breath as she was stopped at the gates of the Hidden Cloud Village, to deliver a message to the Raikage, from her shishou who had refused to come herself, or send it with a messenger hawk.

Her lips pressed together and with expressive viridian eyes, peered around at the new village, sure it was nice to get to travel and everything, but she'd had absolutely no one to talk to and the walk to the Cloud Village had been dreary and lonely.

Sakura sighed softly "Ah, we got word a day ago that a Leaf Nin was supposed to be here" a very dark skinned man stepped in front of her, white shaggy hair and small obsidian orbs, the pinkette looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me" she said in an upbeat voice, wanting to get this mission over with and have a nice relaxing bath at whatever inn or hotel she could find there in the Cloud Village, "Uh what is it" Sakura asked, realizing the man was still staring at her.

Darui chuckled inwardly, self conscious little thing wasn't she "It's nothing, I'm Darui, I'll be you're escort to the Raikage Tower" he bent his head in the proper polite way, then gestured with his arm for the girl to walk beside him.

She quickened her pace to walk evenly with him "I'm Sakura Haruno" she introduced herself, it was the least she could do, since he had done the same "Nice village you got here" Sakura resumed her previous task, taking in the Cloud Village.

He quirked a white brow at her "Sure Sakura-san" Darui was tempted to reach out and ruffle that pink hair of hers, but refrained, never knew what a literal stranger might find offensive and they'd all been warned not to piss the Leaf Nin off.

But those wide green eyes of hers, took on a knowing gleam "I mean it's different from the Leaf Village of course" Sakura continued, glancing around taking note of the children running around and playing, carefree and happy, just as they should be.

"All villages are different from the next, haven't been to many villages have you Sakura-san" Darui peered down at his side, she was so freaking short, like seriously how the heck did she even reach things without struggling, that would be so drab for him.

The pinkette nodded "I know, and no, just Leaf, Sand and now here to Cloud, though I'm certain a trip to either Mist or Stone is in the foreseeable future, if Lady Tsunade gets a wild hair, like she did a few days ago" Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Got lost didn't you" Darui guessed and she groaned quietly "Ah, not many do that any more, we of cloud learned how to navigate the land easily a long time ago, here you are and have a not so drab day" he nudged the girl forward through the doors and they shut behind her.

Sakura gulped inwardly and craned her neck to look at the huge door "You're the Leaf Do….." a blonde appeared at her side, a snide comment coming from between his lips, until the white haired, dark skinned woman nudged him roughly in the side with her elbow.

"Ignore Cee here, I'm Mabui, we'll walk you to Raikage-sama's office" she smiled pleasantly, and Cee crossed his arms as they hurried down the circular halls to the office that belonged to the Raikage in the Hidden Cloud Village.

Not liking the silent "It's nice to meet you Mabui-san, Cee-san, I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura greeted, though she felt as if the blonde didn't really appreciate, nor want her introduction, while Mabui, gave her a very small smile.

"Here we are" they pulled to a stop and extremely large doors were pulled open by Cee and Mabui, before once again, she was nudged forward and into the office "Raikage-sama is in a meeting, just sit and don't touch anything" Cee barked and the doors were shut.

With a long suffering sigh, Sakura sat down in one of the comfortable looking chairs and relaxed her aching calf muscles, usually such a long trek wouldn't bother her, but after the scare on the first day, she hadn't really gotten much sleep.

The doors were slammed open not even ten minutes later and a very tall, very large dark skinned man with beady onyx eyes, and white hair, probably typical of the Cloud Village, plowed his way into the office and the doors were shut with an oppressive creak.

"So you're the brat Tsunade sent, as you've probably already figured out, I'm the Raikage, Ay, but you will address me with respect, give me you're name girl and speak clearly" he barked, sitting heavily down in the chair that was seated behind the desk.

Her skin paled lightly "Yes, Raikage-sama, Sakura Haruno" she said in a clear voice, without stuttering, thank the kami for that, she hadn't realized the man would be so scary, her heart skipped a beat, but Sakura forced herself to calm down.

Ay took the young girl in, looking her up and down "The message brat" he ordered again and a scroll was pulled hastily out of the pouch on the pinkette's waist and gently placed down before him, proving that this girl, Leaf Shinobi, had manners, unlike most of that undisciplined lot.

Sakura sat impossibly still as the Raikage in all his massiveness, reached forward, proudly showing off his arm muscles, not that he realized it, and grasped that little scroll and picked it up, unrolling it, before his eyes scanned the contents of the scroll.

It was quiet for a time as Ay thought over everything that Tsunade had included in her message "Raikage-sama, is there something troubling you" her voice, soft, yet clear, came interrupting his internal musings and his eyes snapped to hers.

"Why as a matter of fact there is, there's this little brat who seems to think she has the right to interrupt me while I'm thinking" he curled his lip back and sneered, Sakura sat back and wisely kept her mouth shut.

Her gaze lowered to the floor and Sakura sighed inwardly, not daring to even do that out loud, for fear of getting snapped at again, she understood that Leaf and Cloud weren't exactly on good terms, curse her stupidity, why had she thought it was a good idea.

Oddly enough, Ay was surprised again that the girl hadn't really back talked him any, like most leaf nin were known to do "What's you're rank girl" he suspected she wasn't a genin, possibly chunin, or even jonin.

"Chunin, Raikage-sama" came the explanation, but he wasn't satisfied with just that, seriously where was her fucking backbone, sure his aura screamed powerful, but this was supposed to be Tsunade's apprentice.

His eye twitched in aggravation "How long ago were you promoted to chunin" Ay prodded, "Do you intend on taking the jonin exams any time soon" he continued, wanting to open the brats floodgates so to speak and get her talking.

Sakura raised her head "A few months Raikage-sama and Tsunade-sama is considering it, but I haven't really given it much thought yet" she said, becoming a little braver in the intimidating man's presence.

Ay frowned deeply as a knock came on his door "Raikage-sama, another message has arrived, for the Leaf Do….Haruno-san" Cee's voice came from the other side, and he gave the command for the blonde to enter and deliver the message.

The pinkette turned her head, keeping her body facing forward "Thank you Cee-san" Sakura smiled, knowing the derogatory insult that had been about to slip through his lips again, and the door was shut behind Cee.

It was a struggle to reign in her urge to bash his skull in as her green eyes flicked down to the scroll in her hand, reading the words written on it, as she reached the end, her skin paled and Sakura had a new emotion to reign in, fear.

Though this didn't go unnoticed "What is it brat" Ay narrowed his onyx eyes, perhaps it was a new message from the one he already had, the scroll was nudged towards him and he snatched it up, glancing at the contents within.

Before growling, and in a fit of temper, he stood and tossed his chair through the glass window, Sakura blinked, cheeks turning red, laughter bubbled within her chest and a snort escaped from between her lips.

Ay whirled on her, but she was unable to stifle her giggles "Oh kami, I'm very sorry…pfffftttttt hahaha, but that was so Tsunade like" Sakura was hunched over in the chair, arms wrapped around her stomach as she laughed, releasing the pent up tension.

"So the brat has a backbone after all, you have some guts girly to laugh at the Raikage" he raised a white brow, wondering how the pinkette would react now that she'd seen him at his worst, but she kept snickering, Ay rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Getting the feeling that her laughter wasn't appreciated any longer, Sakura sucked in air and stalled all further giggles "I'm very sorry Raikage-sama" she wiped away her tears of mirth and then a more serious expression over took her face.

Emerald eyes met his head on, "Right then, did that Hokage leave you with any instructions" Ay went to sit down, but realized he had thrown his chair out the window again, he rubbed his hand down his face and seated himself on the couch.

"Unfortunately no, just that I was to come here and deliver the message directly to you Raikage-sama, I had intended on staying at an inn for the night, but after recent events, I should get back as soon as possible" she frowned.

His eyes narrowed further as the leaf chunin stood, there was something about this girl and Ay wasn't about to let her go without figuring her out first, so after she'd straightened from bowing, and went to walk passed him, his hand shot out and grasped her arm.

And Sakura was promptly deposited in Ay's lap, a gasp worked it's way from between her lips and her cheeks burned in mortification she went to speak, but a heavy hand pressed itself over her mouth to prevent her from talking.

"Don't even breathe a word, or I'll ruin you're spotless reputation" Ay threatened in a dark voice, keeping the pinkette pressed to his legs, hands on her hips as he took the girl in for the second time since he'd entered his office.

Her face was literally on fire 'What would Sasuke-kun think' Inner taunted 'Being so naughty especially with the Raikage of all people' the inner being was cruel and Sakura was beginning to really get angry.

Until a hand was pressed against her back, large thick fingers drawing a pattern, her heart beat erratically, no doubt Ay could hear it thudding loudly within her chest and Sakura felt completely out of her league, what the hell was going on.

He kept the girl in his lap for some time, she was tiny "Are you sure you're a chunin" he breathed into her ear and Sakura shuddered, Ay smirked glad that he'd gotten a reaction out of her, like when he'd first pulled her onto his knee's.

Remembering the threat, Sakura nodded, he lifted a brow, "Yes Raikage-sama" she said keeping her eyes lowered, even if she was becoming extremely uncomfortable with this situation, Sakura held impossibly still, allowing the Raikage to do whatever it was he wanted with her.

Ay breathed deeply, drawing the girl closer, her hands pressed against his robe covered chest and he scowled, before the white material was torn, those soft palms were once again pressed to his naked chest and his heart thudded loudly within his own ears.

"You really Tsunade's apprentice" he stroked his hand down her arm, relishing in the feel of the smooth skin, it would be oh so easy to break those tiny bones, kami what did this girl eat, she weighed next to nothing.

Sakura let out a soft sigh "Yes Raikage-saMA" the last two letters of the respectful title came out a little louder than she intended as his hand, that was probably larger than her freaking neck, wrapped around her front and flattened itself over her beating heart.

He chuckled working his hand upwards, over that small mound, lifting it up gently "Nothing like you're mentor" Ay deduced, insulting her in a way, Sakura ground her teeth together, but said nothing "What's the matter, can't get the attention you want" he mocked.

"I'll have you know Raikage-sama, that I don't have to have such big…." she trailed off, cheeks turning a bright red in embarrassment and horror at how close she'd come to saying such vulgar words, her gaze lowered again.

Ay tsked under his breath and drew the pinkette further into his body, practically blanketing her now, her legs were stretched out to the max, no doubt making her uncomfortable due to his bulky size "That's no way to talk to the Raikage" he taunted breath washing over her ear.

The pinkette shivered as goosebumps rose on her flesh "Forgive me Raikage-sama, I just can't seem to keep my mouth shut" she smirked, not letting him toy with her, she'd already had her heart broken once, never again would she allow that to happen.

His brow raised "Indeed, I might even have to punish you" Ay stretched out his arm to reach the door and with a silent click, it was locked "Don't disturb us, we are very busy, talking over negotiations" he ordered, the sound of feet hurrying away were the only signal.

Now she was utterly alone with the Raikage, and Sakura realized belatedly that maybe she really should have kept her mouth shut as Ay loomed over her "You won't really hurt me will you Raikage-sama" she frowned.

"No, if I return you in less than perfect condition, that woman will more than likely hunt me down and try to wring me round the neck, however little girl, don't think you are going to get away scott free" he warned, bending his head down.

Their lips brushed and Sakura jolted in his arms, before he pressed against her a little harder, tongue coming out from between his lips and prodding at hers, lost on what to do, those lips parted and Ay darted forward, tangling his tongue with hers.

Sakura's hands grasped at the remains of his shirt and clenched tightly, his free hand came up to cup the back of her neck, tilting her backwards a bit to reach even deeper depths, thank kami she was a medic and could control her gag reflex.

Because that fleshy muscle reached towards the back of her throat and she had to keep from gagging, finally Ay pulled back, a long string of saliva following him as their lips parted and the saliva dissolved landing on his chest.

She wiggled uncomfortably now, cheeks hot "Ha, ha, ha" Sakura panted softly, leaning her head forward to rest against his chest, ear pressed to his pounding heart as she was tugged closer, finally allowing her to feel the bulge.

Her head shot up and Sakura tried to wriggle out of his hold "What's the matter brat" Ay asked, unaware, until her struggles against his rather large appendage, enticed it to grow within the confines of his pants.

He groaned deeply, nudging the pinkette from his lap to the couch, then shot up like a projectile weapon, Ay walked around his desk for a moment and rummaged in his desk a couple minutes later, he emerged with a tag, and he shut the curtains over the glass window.

A no noise/barrier tag was slapped over the door and activated, her eyes rounded as the rest of his shirt dropped to the ground and Sakura felt very, very unsure, was it really a good idea to do this at all, he was the Raikage for kami's sake.

But, despite her reluctance, a heat had pooled in her lower stomach and her panties were damp, heck of a day to wear a fucking skirt, she bit her lip and glanced up into onyx eyes as strong muscled arms pulled her up "Ah" Sakura gasped in surprise.

Though Ay didn't give her much of a chance to say anymore as their lips connected before pulling away as he situated them on the couch more comfortably, her in between his legs, his back propped up by the arm of the couch to watch her.

He gave her an expectant look and glanced towards his pants, Sakura felt stupid and reached up to unbuckle the belt, it clanged to the ground, she lowered the zipper and his cock sprang free, nearly hitting her in the eye, until she managed to catch it.

A hiss sounded through the air, apparently there was going to be no more talk, as she hesitantly wrapped her hands around that thick fleshy organ and stroked him gently "Harder" Ay grunted, hips jerking upwards.

She gave him an unsure look, but tightened her grip around him, even hesitantly leaning forward to lick at the tip, his hands came up and threaded through her silky pink hair, tugging her down forcefully as her hands stroked down.

Her mouth stretched over that weeping member and Ay thrust his hips, her throat bulged out, but only half of him was seated within the tight channel, Sakura kept her hands moving, squeezing teasingly, working that big organ to the very edge.

He felt his balls drawing up, signaling the incoming release, his hands released her hair and Ay pulled her head up "What's wrong, did I do something Raikage-sama" it was obvious this was her first time, as Sakura sat back, fully clothed and giving him this worried look.

"Nothing like that, if you'd kept going, you'd have had a blast of cum going straight down you're gullet" Ay stated offhandedly, and her cheeks flushed as he nudged her to lay flat on her back and he set to work on removing her clothes.

The first to be revealed, were those small mounds he'd felt up earlier, they were beautiful in their own way, his hands came up and molded to the small breasts Sakura had, rolling the tips between his finger and thumb, before bending his head down.

Ay latched his lips around one pert nipple and sucked, it was Sakura's turn to have her hands come up and tangle in his perfect white dreadlocks, musing the locks up as he gave her chest some much needed attention, hot little breaths coming from between her breaths.

He switched to the other, giving both equal and undivided attention, before drawing his lips away, leaving little nips and kisses, from between the valley of those pert breasts, to her toned stomach, his tongue dipped into the belly button "Raikage-sama" Sakura breathed.

Squirming against his body, as he played her like a finely tuned fiddle, Ay chuckled "So responsive" he said, tweaking her nipple, while his free hand delved between their bodies, and nudged aside those dreadful panties.

Her body jumped in surprise feeling him touching her there a thick finger gently rubbed between her nether lips, becoming slick with the juices gathered there, pinching her clit much like he was doing with her nipple and tugged lightly on.

A scream echoed around the sound proofed room, her first orgasm and he hadn't even had to do much to her at all, Sakura avoided his gaze, until her chin was captured "Tell me S-A-K-U-R-A, is this you're first time, engaging in such encounters" he enunciated each letter of her name.

Though her cheeks were burning hot, "Yes Raikage-sama" Sakura said licking her lips nervously, pink tongue peeking out drawing his gaze, Ay was unable to resist as his head dipped down, taking her mouth for his own, in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

"I can stop, just say the word and you can carry on you're way, but if this goes on much longer, nothing short of getting a fist shoved through my heart, will stop me" Ay warned, when he pulled away, in a chatting sort of mood, wanting to reassure her, that he wouldn't stoop so low.

As to force himself on her, an inexperienced girl, in fact he didn't even know if she was of age, Sakura thought his offer over "Please" she didn't really know what she was asking for, but the Raikage did as he leaned forward and stole another kiss.

Running his hand all over her naked upper body, rubbing his finger between her lower lips, until that thick forefinger inched it's way into untouched flesh, he groaned, her walls fluttering around the tip of his finger as he pumped it in and out of her virgin body.

Sakura threw her head back and let out a soft moan, clawing at the couch, but keeping her arms devoid of chakra, as he worked her to the edge again, only to stop cold turkey, her pussy ached with the need to release.

"Not yet" he shushed her, and the pinkette realized she must have made some kind of noise, Ay divested her from the rest of her clothes, until Sakura lay naked before his greedy eyes, he took in her heaving chest, sweat slicked skin.

Then situated himself between her knee's, her hand came up, before lowering as his head nestled against the apex of her thigh, breathing in her musky scent, his tongue came out and prodded lightly at the pink flesh, she'd told him the truth.

She really was untouched "Raikage-sama I..I…." her voice trailed off as he probed deeply, twisting his tongue around within that virgin hole, holding her legs apart, spreading her for easier access as her hands came up and wrapped in his messy hair again.

The walls of her cunt fluttered and he knew that she was close, Ay narrowed his eyes, and brought a free hand up to pinch and roll her clit, Sakura shattered beneath his expert touches, he sucked up all the juices, before pulling away.

"Here comes the fun part" Ay chuckled deeply lifting the girl up into his arms and pressing another kiss to her lips, tongue coming out to tangle with hers and let Sakura taste herself on his breath, it made for a very arousing sight.

Her cheeks flushed, but the blush continued down her chest to her knee's and toes, he situated her on his lap again and Sakura gave him this huge unsure look "Will you really fit" she asked in embarrassment, unable to even look him in the eye now.

Ay really wanted to roll his eyes "It will, no prepare yourself, to clench up, or it will be painful" he warned, subsequently forgetting that the girl he was currently getting ready to fuck was a medic and could make the process extremely painful.

"I am a medic you know, but I'm pretty sure mm" she was cut off in her explanation as Ay slanted his mouth of hers and pressed her close to his aching member, rubbing it between her lower lips, lubricating it with her juices from her latest release.

He pulled back, "Last chance to make me stop" Ay searched her eyes, for any sign that she might be regretting this, but all he saw was the fear that he really wouldn't fit inside her tiny hole, after he was done with her, she would see that she was completely naive.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his collarbone as big strong hands lifted her up and she felt the fleshy tip of his cock head prod at her nether region, she bit her lip, ready to heal herself at a moments notice "Please" came from her again.

Ay gripped her hips in a bruising hold as his cock inched it's way into that extremely tight channel, he grit his teeth, trying so hard not to lose control, sweat beaded across his brow and Sakura held tightly to him as he pushed her body down over the bulbous head of his dick.

It slipped into that hole and Sakura bite down on her arm, though she couldn't completely stifle the cry, but with a burst of healing chakra, that also got a reaction from Ay, as he jerked his hips upwards, sliding further into her pussy, she let out another cry, this one of pleasure.

"Almost there, just a little more" Ay grunted pulling back and easing himself out of the tight hole, then pushing back in, making it easier to thrust in and out of, until the head of his aching member rested against the thin membrane of skin, the hymen.

The girl in his arms tensed and her arms squeezed tighter around his neck, fingers threading through his now completely beyond repair hair "I can heal…ha, myself, go ahead" Sakura panted breathlessly, feeling the affects of working muscles she'd never worked before.

Given the green light, Ay pulled out, paused for one second, then drove his cock all the way home, through her hymen, blood leaked down onto his thighs, the pinkette let out a louder cry, and he seated himself firmly inside of her, right against her cervix.

Now that the hard part was over, Sakura healed herself, stopping the bleeding and easing the pain from the penetration of such a large dick "You good girl" Ay inquired, thrusting up experimentally drawing a sigh from between her lips.

That was all the answer he got as Ay, grabbed her hips and pulled her body upwards, then snapped his hips forward as he brought her hips down, their pelvic bones met and Sakura moaned in his ear "Oh" she said, trying to keep up with his fast rhythm.

Her third release was fast approaching, and in a matter of seconds, the clenching of her inner walls the only warning Ay got before she was screaming loudly, clamping down over his cock, her head flung back and eyes rolling upwards into her head.

Ay groaned working his hips furiously, Sakura little more than a rag doll, having had three consecutive orgasms, with his on the way "Hang on tight" he grit out, switching their position, flipping her over and driving into her, reaching new depths.

Grinding his hips and scraping out her juices, her hands clawing at the couch, the leather straining as she tightened her grip, "I…I…I'm CUMMING" Sakura shouted, her fourth release, and Ay nearly lost it right then.

He felt his balls drawing up signaling that his own release was coming quickly, but he wanted to see her face, Ay flipped them one more time, bulky body looming over the pinkette's as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside that now stretched hole.

Before pulling out "Kami you're so tight" he grunted grabbing her hips and helping her along as he fucked her into oblivion, Ay felt it happening, one second he was driving upwards into her, her hips snapping down to meet his.

Her walls fluttered, then clamped down and he lost control, thrusting erratically now as his cock swelled and he shoved forward, slamming his lips over hers as he emptied his seed against the entrance of her womb, no doubt filling her completely with the sticky fluid.

Their bodies covered in a thick sheen of sweat, Ay pulled away, chest heaving and breathing heavily as his lungs worked, Sakura was lost to the world as her body twitched, cum leaking from between her lower lips and he smirked.

Ay cleaned the pinkette up almost tenderly, dressing her in her clothes, before fixing his pants and belt onto his body and grabbing a spare kage robe from the closet and putting it on, the no noise/sealing tag was taken down and hidden in his desk.

By that time, Sakura was regaining some of her senses "Raikage-sama um…" he pressed a finger over her lips, they didn't have to talk about it, and it was better not to mention it, what had happened could only be a one time thing, and she nodded.

"My men will escort you to an inn, I'll send Tsunade a message to let her know you'll be back in four days" Ay scratched a message to give to Cee, since he was the one who had the most problems with the pinkette.

Sakura sat up, and winced, healing her bruised and battered body, if she left the office in her current state, then surely the shinobi of Cloud would know just what it was she'd been up to, her eyes strayed to Ay and those expressive green eyes widened.

"Um Raikage-sama, you're hair" she pressed a hand over her mouth, eyeing the messed up dreadlocks, Ay glanced upwards and tried to smooth his hair down and back into place, but it wasn't working "Please allow me Raikage-same" Sakura offered.

Wanting to do one last thing for the man, Ay sighed and she hurried to his side, running her fingers through that soft hair, fixing it "Brave Heart" he captured her wrist, and Sakura peered at him curiously, Ay dragged her face down to his one last time.

Bestowed one last kiss to her lips, then called out into the hall through the door, feet pounding on marble stone flooring was the only signal and Sakura hastily unlocked the door and sat down, just in time for Cee to burst his way into the office.

His onyx eyes roved over every inch of that room, nothing out of the ordinary "Yes Raikage-sama" Cee asked glancing to his kage and completely ignoring the pinkette seated on the couch, Ay cleared his throat and held out the note.

"Have this message sent to Leaf's Hokage, and send Darui to my office" he ordered, the blonde grabbed the note and dashed out of the office, the doors left open in his haste to complete his task, a couple minutes after his departure, Darui leisurely walked into the room.

Back slouched and looking about as lazy as a Nara, the image was kind of funny, but Sakura laughed inwardly as the two dark skinned males conversed, and then she was being led to a hotel and settled into a room for the night.

The next day the pinkette was gone and Ay didn't see the girl for another three years, of course he would have never suspected the reason why as it slipped his mind almost constantly, they hadn't used protection.

Finally she could take it no more, Sakura had to tell Ay about his child's existence "That's final Tsunade-sama, I'm a grown woman and we need to own up to what we've done" the pinkette stated, Yushi hanging from her arms, resting against her hip.

Typical white hair from the cloud village, smoothed back into his fathers hair style, dark skin tone, but most important of all, large expressive green eyes "Alright Sakura, but if Ay freaks out on you don't blame me" Tsunade groaned, glancing to her godson, he was such a little sweetie.

His name meaning Brave Warrior, after his father, Ay, the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village "Thank you Tsunade-sama" Sakura nodded relieved, "Alright Yushi-kun, ready to meet you're father" she smiled.

Yushi took his thumb from his mouth and nodded eagerly "Uh huh Kaa-chan, papa gonna see I'm a big strong man just wike him" he still couldn't get his l's and w's right, but it made her adore her sweet little boy all the more.

Sakura squeezed her child to her bosom, "Oh I love you, I love you, I love you" she murmured in his ear, earning a hug from Yushi, "Now say bye bye to you're auntie Tsunade" the pinkette let her son down and the white haired boy ran to the blonde.

Giving Tsunade a great big hug, before scurrying back to his mother, "Be safe now, you here me" Tsunade warned the mother/son duo, Sakura waved and then they were exiting the gates of the Leaf Village, for three days they traveled.

Ay didn't know they were coming, so when Darui showed up in his office, ranting and raving up a storm, he was admittedly confused "Calm down and tell me what's going on" he ordered, his subordinate took a deep breath, then jerked his hand towards the door way.

His gaze shifted "I might be able to answer that Ay-sama" Sakura appeared in her line of sight, Yushi attached to her hip, Ay's eyes widened at the sight of the child, he took the boy in, feeling faint, that's what he'd forgotten.

"Please tell me that he's not mine" Ay felt all the air rushing from his lungs, leaving him breathless, her features sharpened, and her emerald eyes narrowed, "Bra…" he was cut off, and Darui wisely kept his mouth shut.

"He is, Raikage-sama, no Ay, when we had our little romp on the couch, we forgot one key detail, protection, and this boy was the result of that" Sakura lowered her son to the ground, and he wrapped his free arm around her leg.

Holding tightly to his mother as his expressive emerald eyes took in all that was his father, of course he'd seen pictures, but Yushi hadn't believed that his mother was telling the truth that his papa was really, really huge.

Ay groaned "What do you want, child support or something" he felt exhausted, why the hell had it slipped his mind back then, no wonder the pinkette had never returned, of course he wouldn't either, but why was she here now.

Sakura snorted derisively "Surprisingly no, I've got the whole of the Leaf Village helping me take care of him, I wanted to give you the chance to meet you're son Ay" she turned serious again, pressing her hand to the dark skinned boy, who already came up to her knee's.

Proving that he was going to be just as large and tall and bulky as his father someday, Ay frowned, but couldn't help but get a little curious about the child "Really" he asked somewhat in disbelief and still reeling from the fact that he actually had a son.

"Yes, why else would I come here" her free hand balled into a fist "Now are you going to greet him Ay, or sit there gawking, show you're son that you're the man I remember" Sakura said in a strong voice, not cowering any longer in the Raikage's presence.

He sighed softly and stood, coming around his desk, Darui moving out of the way and escaping the office, the doors shut silently behind him and he stood guard, never would he have expected that and he was glad Cee was out on a mission or things would be a lot more chaotic for sure.

Ay kneeled before that little boy "What's you're name boy" he ordered, but like his mother and he himself, the child straightened, those large viridian eyes, the only feature to come from his mother and puffed out his chest in pride.

"My name is Yushi Haruno, age three and future academy student in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, my name means Brave Man" Yushi stated in a good strong voice and got his hair ruffled, as Ay chuckled.

The Raikage glanced up to the now silent pinkette, giving him a moment with the child "Well Yushi, I can tell you'll come out a good strong warrior in the years to come" Ay held out his hand and got a firm hand shake from such a little boy.

Sakura smiled inwardly, despite how rough and tough Ay was, he was already hooked on his son "What do you think isn't he such a brave little man" she snickered drawing the taller man's gaze, she really expected more reaction than this.

Ay scratched the back of his head "Is there anyway you'd consider bringing him to the Cloud Village more often, just until he starts going to the academy" he looked away from his one time partner, unable to deny the fact that Yushi had peaked his interest.

And that he really wanted to see how the child grew, especially under Sakura's care "Of course, I won't deny Yushi-kun, the chance to know his father, Ay-sama" she nodded "Because.." her eyes strayed to her little boy, her pride and joy.

"No matter what happened, I"m happy I had him, he gave me the chance to experience a whole new world and I grew from it, so thank you Ay, from the bottom of my heart" Sakura turned to the Raikage, her own viridian eyes, filled with that gratefulness.

He couldn't resist dipping his head until their lips were pressed against each other, her eyes shut and his arms came up to wrap around her waist tugging her into his chest, before Ay pulled away "Any chance you'll consider marrying me" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation "Clearly we're going to have to work on that, but yes Ay, I'll marry you, for Yushi's sake and my own" she nodded in agreement, reaching down to pick up her son, their son and he sat there in his parents arms grinning.


	2. Starts In Disaster Ends In Happiness

He was gone for three months on a mission and upon his return, it was like the entire Cloud Village had lost it's mind, Cee frowned deeply, wondering what the hell was going on as he headed down the streets of the village to the Raikage Tower.

Though after being admitted into Ay's office, Cee noticed something different, there was a child sitting in his Raikage's lap "Mission Report" Ay gestured to the seat before his desk and the blonde sat down, obviously confused.

Yushi wiggled "Papa" he whined, wanting to get up and run around, Ay shook his head and he crossed his arms a huff coming from between his lips as he pouted, a sullen expression on his face as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Behave, you're mother will be here soon" Ay rolled his eyes, silently wondering how his fiance had handled their son for three years, then he remembered, she'd had nearly everyone in the Leaf Village helping her out.

Cee's brows furrowed as he pushed forward the scroll "Raikage-sama pardon my forwardness, but what is going on" he asked with a grimace, knowing how Ay liked people to stay the hell out of his business.

Ay raised a white brow at his subordinate "This is Yushi, my son, only found out about him a month ago" he gestured to the child with large viridian eyes and slicked back white hair, in the same style he preferred.

"Son" the blonde repeated dumbly, now more confused than ever, looking the small child over, he was three by the looks of it, his lips pulled down into a deep frown, "I wasn't aware that you've been with anyone Raikage-sama" Cee said, not able to discern any familiar characteristics.

Just then the door opened and the blonde turned around in his chair to see who would dare enter the office without getting permission first "The Leaf Do….." Cee trailed off feeling a heated glare boring into the back of his skull.

"Mama" Yushi exclaimed exuberantly, jumping from his father's lap and rushing to the pinkette, who bent to scoop him into her arms "I've been waiting forever and ever and Papa wouwdn't wet me get up" he leveled a huff at his father, while chattering a mile a minute.

Sakura laughed and Ay chuckled in amusement "Well Yushi-kun, you were supposed to be in time out, were you not" she quirked a slender pink brow at her child, who slumped his shoulders and started pouting again.

"It's alright, other than whining a little bit, he was perfectly well behaved" Ay cut in and got a cheeky smile from his boy, rotten kid, but sweet, tough and all a round adorable, not that he would ever admit most of that out loud.

The other person in the office was lost on what was going on "Excuse me, but would you mind explaining what's going on" Cee cleared his throat, glaring at the young pink haired kunoichi, who was holding Ay's son.

At the order, Sakura's spine straightened, she had to remind herself the blonde hadn't been around for the last month, so didn't know what was going on "I'm Ay's fiancee, this is our child, we're getting married in a couple of months" she stated looking intimidating.

Causing Cee to cower slightly in the chair "Married" he asked though he wasn't willing to admit that he was afraid of the pinkette "And you should address Raikage-sama with some respect" the blonde barked.

A mere second after the command was given, the air in the office became chilly and Sakura leveled a furious glare at the blonde "Yushi-kun be a sweetheart and go wait in the hall with Darui please" she smiled, hiding her anger from her son.

"K, Mama" Yushi jumped to the floor, landing properly on his feet, cause he was gonna be a big strong shinobi like his Papa and be Raikage someday and rushed from the office to wait with his uncle Darui as his mom had told him to do.

Five seconds after the door shut behind her child, Sakura slapped a no noise tag on the door and rounded on Cee "I know you haven't been here for the last three months, but don't think you can order me around like I'm some commoner" she spat.

Reaching out and gripping the man's shirt and hefting him into the air with brute strength, Ay let out a long suffering sigh and focused on completely his paperwork, this had happened more than he cared to admit in the last month alone after all so he was kind of use to it.

"Whether you like it or not Cee, I'm part of this village now, I have dual citizenship with Leaf and Cloud and I will be the Raikage's..Ay's wife in just two months, so you better give me respect" she ordered holding the blonde up with little effort.

His skin paled and Cee nodded shakily as Sakura lowered him to the ground, he turned to face Ay, "Right the missio..mission went well, no problems" he rushed through his report then fled from the office without a backwards glance.

Darui peeked his head around to peer into the office and spotted the reason why his friend had ran as if the devil had been nipping at his heels, Sakura looked pissed, probably with good reason, "Let that be a lesson why you don't mess with scary strong women" he looked down to Yushi.

Who nodded sagely, though he didn't really understand what was going on, or why his uncle had said that "You can come back in now Yushi" Ay called, once his fiancee had calmed down enough and that his office hadn't been dealt any damage this time.

Yushi popped up on his feet "Bye bye Uncwe Darui" he waved hurrying back into the office and rushing his mother, who caught him mid leap and tossed him gently into the air, him squealing the entire way until he was safely in her arms again and she was kissing his forehead.

Like his Auntie Tsunade did all the time "Ready to go home Yushi-kun" Sakura asked peppering kisses all over Yushi's face causing him to giggle up a storm until she finally relented and allowed him to speak properly.

"Mhm, I can't wait to see Uncwe Naru and Aunt Hina-chan, Uncwe Kakashi, and everyone ewse" he bounced in her arms in excitement, those large green eyes filled with happiness to see some of his favorite people for the first time in a week.

Ay chuckled under his breath "What about me brat, do I get a farewell" he raised an expectant brow, Yushi's eyes widened in horror and wiggled from Sakura's arms to the floor and hurried to his side, clambering into his lap.

"Bye Bye Papa, see you Water"he threw his arms around Ay's neck and squeezed and got a hug in return, then Yushi was returning to his mother, Sakura picked him up for the third time, as her fiancee stood, he could have done that to.

And came over to her "Be safe, send me a letter when you get back so I know nothing happened" Ay said in a gruff voice, not wanting to be called out on his worry, the pinkette gave him a knowing smile and pecked him quickly on the cheek.

"We will Ay, and we'll be back in three weeks and six days" Sakura situated Yushi more comfortably against her hip, kissed Ay one last time, despite her son's giggling and then left, Darui escorting them to the gates.

The white haired male, the first who had come around to accepting the fact that Sakura was going to marry Ay and that they had a child together, from a romp on the couch, followed after the duo, keeping a vigilant watch.

"Gonna miss you Uncwe Darui" Yushi called drawing the dark skinned man out of his thoughts and got a small smile and a wave, he looked sad and Sakura hugged her son all the tighter, knowing it was difficult to leave behind important people.

Darui chuckled lightly "You'll see me again kid, don't worry so much, or you'll turn into you're mother" he teased gently and got an exasperated huff from the pinkette as the gates were opened for the two of them.

"I can't thank you enough Darui-san" Sakura paused peering over her shoulder, the man had been a big help during this last month, he shrugged and she gave him a quick smile before heading off into the distance, her son clutching his arms around her neck as they walked.

Tsunade was waiting for them at the gates, having learned of their return via messenger bird, "Auntie Tsunade" Yushi squealed spotting the blonde and wiggled from the pinkette's arms to the ground and dashed head long at one of his favorite people in the entire world.

"Brat" Tsunade grabbed the little boy up and hugged him to her chest, "Did ya miss me" she laughed holding him up, honey eyes taking the child in, assuring herself that nothing had happened to him while in the Cloud village.

At the question he nodded his head eagerly, any faster he'd get whiplash "Uh huh, and Uncwe Naru and Auntie Hina-chan and Uncwe Kaka and lots of others" Yushi reeled off quickly, emerald eyes expressing his desire to see everyone else.

She laughed squeezing Yushi to her bosom again "How did everything go" Tsunade directed the next question to her unofficial daughter, as she came to a stop before the two of them, eyeing her son in exasperation.

Yushi gave his mother an innocent smile "It went well, Ay seems to have adapted quite well to being a father and he intends on marrying me, like I said in my last letter, though there are still quite a few cloud shinobi who haven't accepted this yet, like Cee-san" Sakura let out an aggravated sigh.

"Well that's to be expected, you have to be tough and not let yourself be intimidated, you have to be the one doing the intimidating, and I'm surprised" Tsunade lowered Yushi to the ground and he hugged the pinkette's leg.

Sakura placed her hand down on his smoothed back hair "Yeah me to, but at least Yushi-kun has the chance to know his father properly" she smiled ruffling the white hair, and got a pout "Ready to go pick on Naruto" Sakura grinned.

And got a wide mischievous smile in return, Tsunade shook her head "I'll be in my office if you need me" she waved, heading back down the streets to the Hokage Tower, to hopefully get some work done, before someone came barging into her office for something or another.

Following after his mother, Yushi took in the Leaf Village, it was different from the Cloud Village, like his mama had told him for so long, not as cold and the sun shone brightly on the cobbled streets, he breathed in the fresh air.

Making sure he was actually behind her, the pinkette glanced furtively over her shoulder and smiled tenderly, Yushi had been a light for her in the darkness that had followed upon finding out she was pregnant, many had told her to abort him, but she hadn't.

Best decision of her life "Yushi-kun" Sakura held out her hand and the young child latched on, holding tightly to her fingers as they walked leisurely towards Naruto's apartment, she could only hope the blonde was in and not out.

They were in luck, five seconds after knocking on the door, the pounding of feet signaled that there was indeed someone home and three seconds the door swung open to reveal a disheveled blue eyed blonde "Sakura-chan" Naruto blinked.

Not quite believing she was really standing there, the pinkette put a hand on her hip waiting, while Yushi sniggered quietly by her, it took a couple of minutes before the blonde realized she really was there "Sakura-chan" he exclaimed more exuberantly.

Reaching out to hug one of his best friends, "And there's the little champ" Naruto spotted Yushi finally and after putting Sakura back on her feet, scooped Yushi into his arms and swung him around the little boy laughing the whole way.

"Uncwe Naru" Yushi said matching the blondes grin with a wide one of his own, until Naruto finally placed him on the ground again "Where's Auntie Hina-chan" he peered around the blonde hoping to see the Hyuga Heiress who doted on him constantly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Making dinner, want to come say hello" he asked, Sakura nodded nudging her son forward before helping him take his black sandals off, doing the same herself as they headed deeper into the apartment.

"Who was at the door Naruto-kun" Hinata was stood at the stove, sleeves rolled back, a small saucer used for tasting sauces in her hand and taking a sip of the sauce she was working on to see if there was anything else she need to add to the sauce.

He grinned "Why don't you turn around and find out" he chuckled, Hinata put down the saucer, after turning the heat on the burner down, before turning around upon spotting who was stood behind her boyfriend, Hinata's lavender eyes brightened.

"Sakura-chan, and Yushi-kun" she smiled widely, bustling forward to wrap her arms around the pinkette, and give her a small hug, then bent to receive her customary hug from the little boy "How was the trip, did everything turn out okay" Hinata asked straightening from her crouch.

Yushi hanging from her arms, besides Tsunade, Hinata was his second favorite person in the entire village, that was a female after all "Oh it went better than I expected" Sakura sat down on the couch, Naruto joining her a moment later.

"In fact I'm engaged to get married to the Raikage now, funny how life works out sometimes, the only problem is a couple of the shinobi, most of them have accepted me and Yushi, but there is a few who still are still reluctant" she laughed sheepishly.

Remembering on more than one hand in the last few weeks, how she'd been sitting in Ay's office, reading to her son, or eating lunch and a random shinobi had come in and started yelling at her, which resulted in a little destruction.

Not her fault she didn't take insults lying down "Hehehe" Naruto laughed nervously at her side "Well it will only be a matter of time before they do, right Hinata-chan, no one can resist Sakura-chan" the blonde glanced to his girlfriend.

Hinata nodded gently, setting Yushi on his feet, causing the small boy to pout, as she returned to cooking dinner "Yes, you have a charm about you Sakura-chan" she agreed with Naruto as she chopped up some vegetables and popped them into the oven to cook.

Before facing her guests and Naruto again "Well thanks Hinata, Naruto" Sakura smiled and leaned back, watching Yushi sit on the floor for a moment, before standing "Well we won't intrude any longer, we have lots of others to see don't we Yushi-kun" she asked.

Her son hopped onto his feet, emerald eyes wide and nodding "Mhm Uncwe Kaka, Auntie Ino, Uncwe Sai and lots of others" Yushi agreed, letting his mother pick him up as they waved together and after putting on their shoes, were headed down the streets to the flower shop.

~Back in the Cloud Village~ The minute Sakura and his son had left, Cee had come back to his office "You sure it's wise to marry a leaf shinobi, you know what their like Raikage-sama" the blonde was being completely ridiculous.

And Ay was trying his hardest to not snap and get angry "We have an alliance with them" he snorted derisively, scratching his name down on a document, to be sent off by the council to who knows where, before leaning back in his chair.

"Raikage-sama, how are you sure that boy is even yours" Cee prodded, the girl could have been lying and no one would have known, "Did she even do a DNA test to make sure" he asked not relenting in the least.

Unaware that the Raikage was getting angrier and angrier with each passing minute "We're certain and yes" Ay was one step away from punching the blonde from his office, before having Darui take him to the hospital to be healed.

"Did she give you proof, or just a statement of how he was yours" Cee narrowed his onyx eyes, not liking this in the least, who knows what that woman was plotting, if she managed to marry Ay, then the pinkette would hold a lot of power in her hands.

And that could spell the Cloud Villages and the Raikage's doom, because then she'd automatically inherit the position of Raikage "We have physical proof, we did a blood test" Ay growled, muscles tensing in preparation.

"May I see it, it's possible since she's a medic as you know that she could have altered it somehow to make it seem like it was the truth" Cee cleared his throat, hands folded neatly in his lap, oblivious to the danger.

His eye twitched in aggravation, but Ay calmly reached into his desk, where he kept the test proving that Yushi really was his son and handed it over to the idiot blonde, he was really trying to keep his temper, but it was difficult.

Cee's eyes flicked down to the scroll, onyx eyes taking in what was written down, his shoulders deflated, the test hadn't been tampered with "Did she force you into this Raikage-sama" he was getting desperate, he didn't want a Leaf Shinobi to invade their village.

"Enough, get out of my office Cee and don't come back for the rest of the day" Ay had gotten tired of this bullshit and quite literally kicked the blonde out and shut the door in Cee's face, he rubbed a heavy hand down his face, and sat down on the couch.

It was new, but still in his preferred style of furniture, Sakura had picked it out, after destroying the last one in a fit of anger, "Yo bro, blondie looks as if he's having a seizure" Bee's aggravating voice called from the open window.

Ay glanced towards his younger brother "That would be because he's in denial over Yushi being my son and Sakura being my fiance" he groaned, wanting to block out all the annoying people in his life and get his work done in peace.

Bee's brows raised "Pinky and Yushi leave already bro" he asked, peering surreptitiously around he office and not spotting his future sister in law or nephew, Ay nodded, and that was all the answer he needed as he hurried off to find something to do, to keep himself busy.

His bro was going to be in a foul mood until the pinkette and the little white haired boy returned, with a long suffering sigh, Ay returned to his desk and started on his paperwork again, it was silent in his office and it unsettled him.

Especially now that he'd actually gotten use to the constant chatter of his son and Sakura's quiet laughter as Yushi did something, he let out an aggravated noise and stood, he wasn't going to be getting much work done obviously.

Considering his thoughts kept straying to Sakura and Yushi, it was utterly ridiculous "Raikage-sama, a message from Sakura-sama" Darui's voice came from the other side of the door and Ay hastily gave the man permission to enter.

Darui opened the door and slid smoothly into the office, in his hand was a scroll "Here you go boss man" he smiled, knowing that to keep the message from Ay would be detrimental to his own health, the Raikage grabbed it with more restraint than he thought he could manage.

And unrolled it to read the message scribbled down within, in Sakura's familiar hand writing, he let out a sigh of relief and his shoulders relaxed, now that he knew the two were alright and that they'd made it back to the village.

He could focus on his work again, because really that's what it all had been about, him being worried, "Thank you for delivering it to me" Ay nodded as Darui nodded and left the office, the door closing with a quiet click and he delved back into his work to keep himself busy.

~In the Leaf Village~ They'd finished going round to visit every one of her friends and it was obvious Yushi was tired and hungry "Mama" he frowned, tummy rumbling and tears in those large green eyes.

"We're going to Ichiraku is that okay Yushi-kun" Sakura peered down at her son, who was situated in her arms, he had wanted her to carry her for the last trek across the village to visit Yamato, Yushi nodded and fell quiet, leaning his head on her shoulder.

Teuchi chuckled "Tyke a bit tired" he asked spying the duo, Sakura nodded with a small smile and nudged Yushi "Hey there boy" Teuchi greeted his second best customer as Yushi liked to call himself sometimes.

His eyes rounded in happiness "Teuchi" Yushi laughed joyfully, before a yawn replaced the laughter "May I have beef ramen pwease" he pouted up at his mother, the ramen in Cloud wasn't as good as Teuchi's after all.

"Make that one beef and one chicken" Sakura gave the order for their meal, placing Yushi on the stool next to her and handing him a pair of chopsticks "And some water please" she asked a moment afterwards, feeling a little thirsty.

Her son looked like he was thirsty to, he'd been chattering the entire time since their return, that thought brought a lot of amusement to her as Teuchi made their ramen and Ayame got them their water, Yushi reached for it, before pausing.

"Mama do you have the wid" he blinked his emerald eyes at her and Sakura dug into her pouch, making sure it was clean, before placing it over the cup, Yushi finished reaching for his water and took a long sip.

Her lips curved upwards, he was so polite, sometimes it made her wonder where he got it from, probably Hinata, Sakura shook her head and took a drink from her own cup, sans the lid, and sighed in relief.

A few minutes later "Here you two are, one chicken ramen for Sakura-san and one beef ramen for Yushi-san" Teuchi returned with their orders and the pinkette hurried placed down some ryo for the meal and broke apart her chopsticks digging in to the ramen.

Yushi did the same, slurping the noodles and enjoying the unique flavor that only came from Teuchi's ramen "Thank you very much Teuchi" he paused in the middle of eating to thank the old man who'd made their food.

Sakura smiled at her son proudly, "Yes, thank you very much Teuchi-san" she nodded at the shop owner and his granddaughter before finishing off of her ramen, she had to wait a couple minutes, before Yushi got to full and the bowls were taken away to be cleaned.

By this point Yushi was on his way to falling asleep as his head leaned heavily on her shoulder "He's a good kid" Teuchi said quietly as Yushi's breathing evened out, Sakura nodded carefully, knowing that her son got cranky if he got woken up when he'd just went to sleep.

"Yeah, though he can be a little troublemaker sometimes" she smiled softly, waved and then headed down the streets to her own apartment, once in, after changing Yushi into his pj's, managing not to wake him and he was in his bed.

Sakura flipped out the lights and locked the door, before taking a quick shower, mind drifting as she thought of Ay and if he'd gotten her message yet, soon enough she was getting to tired to even think as she dressed in a to large shirt, one she'd swiped from her fiance and flopped down in her bed.

In the middle of the night, her bed creaked and the pinkette opened her arms, a small body crawled into them, Sakura pulled Yushi closer and together they drifted off to get a little more shut eye before her alarm blared.

The next morning she was the first one awake and extracting herself from the tangle of arms and legs, Sakura made breakfast for the two of them just as a knock came, lowering the heat, she hurried to the front door.

"Hey there Sakura, heard you were back from wherever you went" it was Sasuke, and the pinkette was in no mood to deal with the idiot Uchiha, she contemplated shutting the door in his face, but that wouldn't work, cause she'd tried it before.

With a long suffering sigh "What do you want Sasuke" Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, she swore to whatever kami there was if he tried to ask her out again, she was going to deck him in his pretty boy face.

Oblivious to the rising agitation "My offer still stands Sakura, I'll adopt Yushi if you marry me and he'll have the father he needs" Sasuke prodded leaning cockily against the door frame, as if he thought she still wanted him.

She rolled her jade eyes "Not gonna happen, Yushi already has a father, he doesn't need another one and by the way, I'm engaged, so me marrying you isn't gonna happen either" Sakura said in a smug voice and promptly shut the door in the Uchiha's face.

It took several minutes for Sasuke to comprehend and digest what he'd just been told "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ENGAGED" he roared, the door whipped open, to reveal the furious pinkette and got punched clear down the street.

"If you scream outside my door one more time Uchiha, I'm gonna put you in the damn hospital" Sakura seethed, stalking down the street after her teammate, that was about all he was to her anymore and sometimes she wished he wasn't.

Sasuke cowered and cringed away from her, expecting to get hit again and shot to his feet, scurrying down the road, "Mama" Yushi's voice called from behind her, it was full of sleep and the pinkette whirled.

"I'm here Yushi-kun, sorry" she smiled reassuringly, lifting her boy into her arms and hugging him gently as he woke up more properly "Ready for breakfast" Sakura asked peering down into large viridian eyes.

He nodded quietly, letting his mom carry him back into the house as she shut the door and they entered the kitchen, Sakura whipped through the rest of breakfast and they sat down to eat "Yummy" Yushi grinned enjoying the meal, more awake than before.

She laughed gently before cleaning up the mess, washing the dishes before setting them on a towel to dry "What we gonna do today Mama" Yushi hopped out of his chair to the ground, skipping around the kitchen.

Sakura leaned against the counter, pondering her child's question "Hmm maybe go to the park, or I could teach you something neat" she offered, knowing that Ay had a habit of showing their son shinobi things, so long as they weren't difficult.

"Oooooo Can….May I wearn something new Mama Pwease" his lower lip jutted out and he flashed those large jade eyes at her and Sakura couldn't resist Yushi, cause he looked so damn cute "Pwease" Yushi asked again, pouting even more at his mother.

Her lips curled upwards "Okay, okay, I'll teach you a little bit of chakra control" she decided, of course she wouldn't be to hard on him and it wasn't like he was going to learn the tree climbing exercise, just how to apply his chakra to things.

"Yeah, yeah" Yushi jumped up and down, clapping his hands together, excitement clear in his forest green eyes, each time she saw them, she fell more and more in love with her son, they reflected his purity.

With a grin, she made some finger food to take along and packed it away in a storage scroll, before gathering Yushi into her arms "To the training grounds" Sakura declared, easily forming the hand signs for the teleportation jutsu.

And in a swirl of cherry blossoms, Yushi oohing and awing over them, they were on Training Grounds Seven, her team training grounds "What is chakra control Mama" the white haired child realized what she'd said and it wasn't a term he was familiar with.

"Well sweetie, having chakra control lets you walk up a tree, run atop water, and do lots of other things like this" Sakura held up her hand, and attached to her thumb was a leaf, the insignia on her headband, Yushi took in his mother doing such a simple thing.

He nodded slowly, not quite understanding yet "But how do you use chakra Mama, Papa's only taught me how to hold a kunai, not throw one or anything" Yushi burst out impatiently wanting to know how to do the trick.

Sakura smiled gently "First Yushi-kun, you must focus you're chakra, it comes from here, our chakra network, put you're hands together, feel you're chakra and focus it into you're hand, until it glows blue" she instructed.

A plume of smoke appeared behind her and Kakashi stepped out of it "Ohayo Sakura-chan, Yushi-kun" he greeted, hastily stuffing his precious book into his pouch so that the pinkette couldn't scold him for reading smut in front of her son.

In response to his greeting, Sakura turned "Morning Kakashi-sensei" she said, keeping her eyes glued to her little boy, as he tried to focus his chakra for the first time, it was always difficult at first and the chakra was responding slowly to his attempts at using it.

Yushi however waved lightly, tongue poking from between his lips as he concentrated, green eyes narrowed in determination, he was like his mother, working long and hard on something until he could do it and show it off with pride.

His temper however came from both his parents, especially as his chakra refused to respond and Yushi started becoming frustrated "I can't do it" he finally gave up, crossing his arms angrily, and Sakura smiled gently.

"Now, now champ, you can do it, practice will make you better try it again" Kakashi jumped in before his former student could, having noticed something with his sharingan, the boy had been so close, he just had to keep trying.

The little boy looked to his mother, who nodded encouragingly "You can do it Yushi-kun" she cheered, viridian eyes wide and full of pride, for she knew he could do it, with a deep breath, Yushi put his hands together again, this time closing his eyes as he concentrated.

Kakashi and Sakura kept their eyes glued to the white haired three year old as his chakra came alive, "I did it, I did it" Yushi jumped up and down in excitement, realizing that his hand was now encased in blue chakra.

Until the hard earned glow died down, along with his energy, that had been draining "That you did champ" Kakashi ruffled Yushi's hair and the boy tried to smooth it back into place, Sakura laughed and helped him fix his hair.

"Thank you Uncwe Kaka" Yushi smiled cheekily up at the silver haired copy ninja, just before Kakashi gave him an eye crinkle and saluted him with two fingers and popped away in a puff of smoke, it interested him slightly, but he turned to his mother.

Sakura hugged her son to her chest "Good job Yushi-kun, ready to try the trick I showed you" she released him and held up her thumb, leaf still attached to it, he nodded "Right then, now that you know how to focus you're chakra" she began taking on a teachers voice as Naruto would call it.

"Focus it only into you're thumb, I've no doubt you can do this because you're mine and Ay's son, you should have really good chakra control" Sakura instructed, showing Yushi a couple of times what he had to do exactly, before handing all reigns over to her child.

Yushi narrowed his eyes in determination again, face schooled into a familiar expression, he'd seen his Papa use when working on all that boring paperwork and willed his chakra into his thumb, trying to contain it only in his thumb like his mama had told him.

The pad of his thumb became encased in blue chakra, standard, and not as draining as focusing it completely into his hands, then pressed his thumb to a leaf on the ground and raised his hand, the leaf stuck for three seconds, before floating to lay limply on the ground again.

But that was more than enough to make Yushi ever so happy, because he'd done it, "I can't wait to show Papa" he jumped up and down exuberantly, and Sakura leaned back on her hands, watching her son hop around a smile on her lips.

"I bet you can't and you're Papa should be so proud" she reached forward when he was within grabbing distance and tickled his sides, him squealing the entire time and squirming to get away, but enjoying the interaction all the same.

Drawing smiles and laughter from those walking back "Mama I wove you" Yushi giggled adorably as he wrapped his arms around the pinkette's neck and rubbed his nose against her collarbone giving her affection as only a child could.

"And I love you my sweet little brave warrior" Sakura pressed a kiss to the top of his white hair, hugging him and cradling him in her arms as they headed to the park so Yushi could have fun with children his age.

Lunch came and passed, with her and Yushi munching on the food she'd made, before they headed home, where Yushi got a bath and she took another shower, they lounged around in the front room for a few hours before dinner.

Ate and finally went to bed in their separate rooms, though like clockwork, each night for those three weeks they were in the Leaf Village, spending time with people there, Yushi crawled into her bed and they snuggled until finally it was time to return to the Cloud Village.

For another three weeks, Sakura packed their things in a scroll and settled a pack across her shoulders, gathered Yushi into her arms, and they went around saying farewell to everyone "You be careful" Tsunade hollered after them as they left the village through those large red gates.

"We will Lady Tsunade" Sakura waved, Yushi bouncing and waving exuberantly, eagerly awaiting to see his Papa again, and once again for three days they traveled across the land to lightning country to the Cloud Village.

Ay was waiting for them at the gates, reminiscent of how Tsunade had been upon their return to Leaf, Yushi's eyes rounded and he leaped to the ground, doing a little roll and scurried to his father's side "Papa, papa guess what, guess what" he practically shouted.

While the Raikage was bending to pick him up "What brat, did something happen" Ay asked looking the child over for any injuries, then directed his onyx eyes to the pinkette who came a stop before them.

"Oh yeah something happened alright, I taught Yushi-kun how to use his chakra, just a little bit and he's been practicing very hard to show you his trick" Sakura smiled holding out a leaf for Yushi to use as Ay set the boy on the ground.

With ease, the thumb on Yushi's left hand became encased in blue, proving that he could indeed use chakra and stuck the leaf to the thumb it held for several minutes before floating to the ground "See" he looked up at his father hoping to get praised.

He got so much more, Ay pressed his hand down on Yushi's head and ruffled his white hair gently and affectionately "That's my boy" he lifted Yushi up and tossed him carefully into the air as he had seen Sakura do numerous times "And Sakura's" Ay added afterwards.

"Yep, he'll be the next best chakra control expert this world has ever seen" Sakura quipped leaning in to give Ay a quick peck on the lips, ignoring Yushi's giggles as he watched them kiss, even if it was a small one.

Darui and Cee turned their heads away, the latter glaring at the ground as they headed to the Raikage Tower, but the blonde couldn't resist "Disgusting Leaf Dog should go back to where you belong and take that brat with you" he mumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, the words weren't spoken quiet enough and Sakura whipped around faster than Cee could comprehend and decked him straight in the face, Yushi burst into a round of tears and Ay hurried patted the little boy on the back shushing him.

"Darui, take Yushi to my office, have Mabui watch him" he ordered, passing the white haired child over to the dark skinned man and the duo rushed off doing as the Raikage had ordered him, before Ay faced his fiancee and subordinate "Want to tell me what's going on" he raised a brow.

Sakura didn't even look apologetic as she glared at the downed blonde, emerald eyes glittering with fury "You, Cee-san need to learn how to watch you're mouth" she spat "If you ever call me or my son that filthy derogatory term again, I'll sew it shut for you" Sakura seethed.

Cee cradled his cheek with a hand, feeling his jaw ache and throb with agony, she hadn't even used chakra and she'd broken the bone, shattered it actually, Ay was catching on and he felt blood boil through his veins as he realized what the blonde had said.

Even if it had been under his breath, Sakura had still heard it somehow "I warned you Cee, not to mouth off to Sakura" Ay crossed his arms, looking ashamed of his subordinate, didn't he have any decency to listen to orders.

A glare formed in the blondes onyx eyes "I'm just saying what everyone else feels, she's nothing but an outsider, who thinks she can come here and start ordering people around as if she's lived here her entire life" Cee stood despite his aching jaw.

The pinkette was gearing up for another punch and Ay shook his head "But she hasn't, I'm sorry Raikage-sama, but I won't take orders from her of all people, especially not a Leaf DOOOOOGGGGG" the last word came out as a shrill scream.

As Sakura kneed him straight in the balls, then swept his legs out from beneath and sucker punched Cee in the face, sending him flying backwards down the street, the pinkette stalked after the blonde and bent down wrapping her hands around his throat.

"I never said you had to take orders from me, just that you give my son and me a little fucking respect, but no you had to throw a fit like a child, get over yourself Cee-san, nothing in this world revolves around you" Sakura snarled in his face, lifting him to eye level.

Many of the civilians and shinobi were use to this, having been on the receiving end of that anger many times themselves and scampered off ignoring their Raikage's intended as Ay watched on in trepidation and amusement.

She was gorgeous, he thought, eyes glittering like the jewels they resembled and long pink hair swaying back and forth with the light breeze that floated passed them and fury on her delicate features, Sakura was like a goddess and not a woman many men liked to mess with.

Cee felt his airway cut off and coughed trying to breath, listening to the angry words and they finally registered in his brain as the pinkette dropped him unceremoniously on the ground "Right I un…understand Ma'am" he choked out.

Sakura let an aggravated sigh and with ease healed all the damage she'd caused to the blonde man, though when he merely gave her a wary glance and rushed off, fleeing in the case she got angry again, the pinkette felt her eye twitch.

"The least he could have done is freaking apologize" Sakura growled stomping towards Ay and they hurried down the streets of the village, she didn't like making a scene, but that one had just been stewing for awhile.

Yushi was in the office on the couch, playing a game with Mabui, upon seeing his mother, his jade eyes widened and glittered with tears "Mama" he asked hesitantly, afraid that she was going to get angry at him to.

Her shoulders slumped "Oh it's okay sweetie, I'm not mad with you, just a really stu…dorky guy who can't take a hint and accept a little change" Sakura wrapped her arms around her son and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry about it Yushi, everything will straighten itself out" Ay ruffled his dreadlocks carefully wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist and tugging her into his chest, she was three heads shorter than him, but it was enough for the small woman to sigh blissfully.

Glad that everything was okay for the moment, Yushi snuggled deeper in Sakura's arms, enjoying the warmth and happiness that she gave him as they settled into the familiar routine of living in the Cloud Village again, at least until he became an academy student.

The days came and went in the blink of an eye and finally the two months that separated Ay and Sakura from getting married passed, the date of the wedding was upon them, the pinkette looking happy in her white wedding kimono, decorated with cherry blossoms wrapped in a streak of lightning, Cloud and Leafs insignia's engraved upon the back.

Kakashi walking her down the aisle as her parents were no longer with her, Tsunade officiating the marriage, all their friends from each of the village gathered in Cloud and Yushi as the ring bearer, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Karui and Samui her bridesmaids and Ino her maid of honor.

As for Ay, his best man was predictably Bee, while Darui and Cee did surveillance, along with several anbu from the Leaf Village and other jonin, the wedding soon got underway, Tsunade starting off.

Then finally Ay and Sakura were allowed to kiss, Yushi presenting the rings proudly, "Congratulations Raikage-sama, Sakura-sama" the conjoined villages cheered, throwing a rain of cherry blossoms on the married couples heads.

Yushi doing his own part by tossing a hand full of his moms favorite flowers at her until she scooped him into her arms, kissing him all over "Mama's happy" he asked looking at her with those adoring green eyes.

"Mhm, Mama is very happy" Sakura rubbed her nose gently against his as they headed to the venue they'd designated as the reception party, everyone following them as they led the way, they danced, they laughed, they had overall fun.

Until the party was winding down, Cee had spent the last couple of months thinking over everything that had happened, the pinkette that had invaded the Raikage's life had at first been a massive thorn in his side that he'd felt the need to get rid of.

Then as the days and weeks passed, he saw another side of her, she treated everyone kindly, didn't order them around, and basically let Ay do his job without interfering or asserting herself into situations where she didn't belong.

And that led him to believe that maybe she wasn't so bad after all and he'd made a decision, so as the party slowed down and the happy married couple danced together, Cee glanced to Darui, who was holding Yushi, the boy had gotten tuckered out earlier, after dancing with his mother.

"You good to handle things for fifteen minutes" the blonde asked in a quiet voice, Darui raised a brow "I need to talk to Sakura-sama" Cee lowered his eyes to the ground, he probably wouldn't be allowed within ten feet of her but he had to try.

Darui's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he situated Yushi a little more comfortably in his arms, the little boys face buried in the crook of his neck, "I hope for you're sake you don't say anything stupid" he warned.

Cee held up his hands "Nothing like that, I owe Sakura-sama an apology I believe" he admitted, Darui shrugged lightly and the blonde turned heading straight for the duo still on the dance floor, the song was coming to an end and there was only a couple more to go before they left for a week.

Ay spotted him coming towards them and grimaced, Sakura raised her head from where it had been pressed to his heart as they danced to a slow song "What is it Ay" she blinked her eyes adjusting to the low lighting in the room.

Before seeing what would make him so uncomfortable "Cee" Ay nodded to the blonde, eyeing the man warily, it had been nothing but hell for the last couple of months, Cee having refused to accept the fact that Sakura and Yushi were there to stay, at least partially after all.

The blonde cleared his throat "Raikage-sama" he nodded "Would you mind if I had this next dance, I do believe I have a rather late apology to make" Cee stated in a calm tone, his eyes revealing the truth.

Sakura glanced up at her husband, then to the blonde before shrugging "It's okay Ay" she smiled reassuringly and took Cee's hand "Okay I'm all ears" her face was smoothed into an expressionless mask.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting these last few months, I didn't want to accept that someone could come in and make Raikage-sama happy, without trying to interfere with his job, but I see I was wrong about you" Cee started, spinning them around gently.

Leading the pinkette in a careful dance, knowing that every eye was on them it was disturbing and extremely disconcerting "I only wanted what was best for Yushi, I never intended on disrupting Ay or trying to take over the Cloud Village" Sakura huffed quietly.

Cee nodded "And I understand that now, and to prove to you, Sakura-sama that I'm genuine about this and that I really am sorry for all the trouble I've caused" the blonde paused, then glanced up at Ay who was watching them, or him for any suspicious activity.

"And to show Ay-sama that I'm willing to put this all behind me, I intend to become you're personal guard, and protect you when Raikage-sama is not here or is unable, along with Yushi-sama and any other children you have together" Cee finished.

Sakura gasped softly, hearing the words and feeling the emotion in them "Thank you Cee-san, but really you don't have to go that far, an apology was enough…." she trailed off as they slowed to a stop, realizing that the blonde wouldn't relent.

"This is my way of making amends" Cee nodded politely and passed Sakura back over to Ay for the last dance and headed towards the wall where Darui was still holding Yushi "If you'd like, I could hold him for a bit" he offered.

A couple minutes later Yushi was settled comfortably in his arms, and Cee watched Ay and Sakura dance their final dance together, the pinkette most likely having told the Raikage everything he'd said, before they were toted off to have their honeymoon.

When they returned a week later, things mostly went back to normal, Sakura and Yushi heading off two weeks after to resume life in the Leaf, Cee escorting them the entire way and escorting them back, two more months passed on in this manner.

Before Sakura, Yushi and Cee returned again, the third month of the pinkette's marriage with Ay, no one but her knew as they were let through the Cloud Village gates and headed down the streets to the Raikage Tower.

Ay looked up as his office door opened "Sakura" he took in his pink haired wife "And brat" he chuckled and got a pout from Yushi, "How was the trip" Ay directed a look to the blonde, who'd really made good on his promise to Sakura to become a better person.

"It went well, no trouble as usual Raikage-sama" Cee nodded, then bowed out of the office to take up his post outside the door, leaving the family of three, soon to be four, not that anyone knew it yet alone.

Yushi was placed on his feet and he rushed to Ay's side "Papa" he laughed hugging his father before Ay greeted Sakura with a quick kiss, then set down again and nudged towards the couch by his mother "What's going on" he asked when he plopped down.

Ay raised a brow at his mischievous wife "Just sit down the both of you" she shooed her husband to the couch again, curious Ay did as she bid him and sat down next to his son, who clambered into his lap a moment later.

"I have some news" Sakura began, looking between her son and husband, then paused wanting to see if either one of them would catch on to what she was saying early on, no such luck as she merely got confused looks from both males.

Her son tilted his head to the side and Ay scratched his chin "What news, did something happen, was Cee lying to me" he asked prepared to punish the man, he went to jump up, but Sakura nudged him back down into a seated position.

"Yeah Mama what news" Yushi piped in curiously, looking his mother over, there was nothing wrong with her as far as he could see as his emerald eyes took in every inch of her, she was the prettiest mama in the entire world and all his.

Sakura cleared her throat "Well it's been a few months and you know it's hard to tell sometimes, but I found out about a week ago, and kept this to myself, so Cee-san wouldn't know, neither would you Yushi-kun" she continued.

Drawing the two males deeper into her explanation, but Ay was beginning to suspect, if the widening of his eyes were any indication "Get on with it woman" he ordered, perched precariously on the edge of the couch.

"I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father again" the pinkette burst out, only to hear a loud ~thud~ Sakura blinked her jade eyes and took in the sight of her husband passed out on the floor, Yushi still seated on the couch not understanding what she meant in the least.

"It means you're going to be a big brother Yushi-kun to either a little brother or sister" Sakura stated patiently as the door opened and Darui poked his head into the room to find out what was going on, only to see Ay knocked out.

He scratched the back of his head "What's going on" he questioned eyeing his bosses wife who looked entirely to happy, well much happier than usual, Cee peeked around the white haired male just as curious.

By this point Ay was waking up and Yushi was still jumping up and down in excitement over the fact that he was going to be a big brother to someone, though he was having a little difficulty making any loud noises.

The minute Sakura said those dreaded words again "We're having another baby" the pinkette said, Ay fell backwards, mind blown from the fact that he was going to have another child and two more consecutive thuds and Sakura stood in the middle of the chaos smiling innocently, Yushi squealing away with happiness.


End file.
